This disclosure is directed to methodologies for stress control in silicon (Si) wafer based semiconductor materials.
Mechanical stress, e.g., compressive stress and/or tensile stress, within a semiconductor device can detrimentally affect the semiconductor device's performance. It is thus desired to be able to control the mechanical stress levels in a semiconductor device in such a way that the undesirable properties are mitigated.